


An Unexpected Sight

by alohdark



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Unbeta'd, except it's not so accidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a mission Daredevil spoils Frank's plans and Henry learns something about the relationship between his friend and the vigilante that he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is super unbeta'd and I wrote it up on my phone at work. So ignore all the mistakes please~

"Just ignore him and go!" Henry growled. "You can still catch him if you move!"

He didn't expect Frank to listen to him so he wasn't disappointed, just annoyed, when he was ignored. The satellite’s feed was perfectly overhead so he could see Frank and Daredevil just staring each other down, poised to fight or flight but frozen solid. Frank’s target got closer and closer to the limits of Henry’s tracking ability but Frank didn't seem to care about him once Daredevil had spoiled his shot.

_“I’m not letting you do this Frank.”_ Daredevil broke the silence and by the tone and his unchanging heart rate it told Henry that it wasn't an unfamiliar statement.

_“He’s a murderer, Matt.”_

_“And a case is pending against him. Let me bring him in. Let justice be dealt.”_

_“Justice will be dealt.”_ Frank says, finally breaking their stalemate and throwing a punch.

“Not tonight, Frank.” Henry huffed. “I lost him. No thanks to you.”

Frank growled in annoyance but ignored Henry as he ducked a kick and turned Daredevil’s momentum against him. The two fought as if it were a dance. It was mesmerizing to watch the deadly blows being deflected and turned against one another. A familiar pattern breaking through like old lovers finding each other again. Henry snapped himself out of the strange hypnotism of the fight at the thought. 

Why would he find anything sexual about their fight? He thought and shifted in his seat. He was spending too much time in the back of a van watching street thugs if he was finding sexual tension in the flow of Frank and Daredevil’s movements. But even as he tried to deny it he couldn't deny the soft moan that filtered through Frank’s microphone when he slammed his body weight into Daredevil and sent them crashing to the ground. The two men grappled and rolled on the rooftop until Daredevil was left astride Frank. His thighs trapped Frank’s legs but Frank had his hand around his throat. Their breathing panted through the microphone and their heart rates raced on Henry’s monitors. All three men were silent until Frank growled and pulled Daredevil down into a kiss.

They moaned and growled into each others lips and throat. Henry gasped and could barely believe his eyes. He turned down his microphone feed so low that Frank wouldn't be able to hear him as he watched with open eyes and heat pooling in his groin. Frank tore the mask off of Daredevil and pulled at the copper hair, moaning _Matt_ over and over as lips bit at his neck.

Henry wished he felt guilty and wrong but he couldn't. He adjusted some of his visual angles and set everything to record and not just his main monitor’s feed. He sat back in his chair and dug the heals of his palms into his thighs. His breathing was just as unsteady as the two men on his screen. 

Frank rolled them over and stood before pulling an unresisting Daredevil after him. He stood with his back to the redbrick and put one hand on Daredevil's shoulder and twisted the other in the sweaty copper locks. Henry watched as Daredevil’s hands went between the two of them as their lips locked and bruises were being forced into sensitive skin.  
Henry couldn't resist any longer and slowly unzipped his pants and slid a hand in as the Devil fell to his knees. Frank’s moans vibrated through the feed and between them he could hear the wet gasps of Daredevil’s mouth around Frank’s cock. Both men let themselves just feel for a moment before the battle for dominance renewed itself.

Henry tried go keep himself in check, to slow down and not end before the unintended show did. It was difficult not to keep pace with Frank’s thrusts. Daredevil just rested his hands on Frank’s thighs and closed his eyes and let Frank abuse him. Henry could see it, could practically feel it, as Frank thrust down Daredevil’s throat, obscenities dripping from his own lips. Henry shuddered, rubbing his thumb over sensitive veins. Frank was nearly brutalizing the red head’s throat but he moaned with every breath Frank let him take. It was mesmerizing to watch. Frank dug his fingers into Daredevil’s hair and rained a littany of curses down on his head as he pulled the mouth away from him with a slick pop. 

_“What?”_ his voice was raw and harsh and fucked out. _“You too afraid to to finish down my throat?”_ Daredevil rubbed the drool from his chin. _“Or is it because you know you want me to finish you off by thrusting my cock deep inside of you?”_

Frank wrapped his free hand around himself and stroked, Henry couldn't stop himself from matching the pace this time. 

_“You want to be down on your knees, ass high and begging for me. You want me to force you down and fill you up. You try to dominate me when we do this but you and I both know what a whore you are for cock. How much you like it when I force you on your back and fuck you raw. I know how much you like when you feel my cum dripping down your thighs and you are just left begging for more.”_

“Shit!” Henry groaned, blinded to the screens by the imagine Daredevil’s words were conjuring up. Frank almost whimpered between his hoarse litany of _“Fuck, Matt. Fuck!”_

_“Next time Frank you will show up at my house. Already prepped for me and dripping lube.”_ Daredevil stated, a demand and Frank just nodded his agreement. Henry watched as Frank threw his head back and bit his lip so hard that a drip of blood slid out and down his chin. 

That’s all it took for Henry. He slammed his eyes down tight as he listened to the soft noises of Frank coming undo and joined him in completion. He forced his eyes open as soon as he could manage it and moaned at the sight of Daredevil licking Frank’s cum off his fingers and more shining on his face in the faint light. Henry’s crotch burned with the want but inability to rally that quickly. Frank was panting and staring transfixed for the moment before Daredevil stood. He pulled Frank into a deep, sensual kiss completely at odds with the brutal force of their coupling before. 

_“You’re coming over tomorrow night, Frank.”_ Daredevil whispered into the ear that held Henry’s transmitter. _“And bring this friend of yours. He sounds like he could need the unwinding too.”_

_“Henry.”_ Frank said gruffly.

Henry jumped, terror settling in his stomach. He licked his lips and turned the volume up of his mic. “Y-yeah?” he asked as Daredevil pulled his mask back on and back flipped off the roof.

_“Find me the bastard Matt made me lose. NOW. We have other plans for tomorrow.”_

Henry’s heart raced and his face flushed in anticipation. “On it.” 

He let the line go dead as he frantically sought Frank’s prey.


End file.
